South Park Songfics Requests!
by A Hater
Summary: Look Inside for more detail! Maybe M, depending...
1. Chapter 1

**I know, i shouldn't be starting another thing. What is wrong with me? Anyways, i'm having a Songfic Request Thing. Were you choose the Character/Couple and Song And i will write the story. Sadly, sense i have my other story's to write i wont update that often, but i won't bugg out and forget about it, because that, there is a dick move. Here are the rules-**

***No oc's- Sorry, i already have enough of those for my other stories.**

***Yaoi and Yuri welcome**

**That's about it...**

**The Form:**

**The Character/Couple:**

**The Song:**

**Any Thing You Might Want To Add?:**

**There you go!**

**~Aurora.**


	2. Chapter 2 Twebe For St

_Pairing: Twebe(Tweek x Bebe)_

_Rating: I dunno? T? O_O_

_Song: Mine - Taylor Swift_

_Requested By: Soapy Tucker_

* * *

><p><em>You were in college working part time waiting tables<em>

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes I can see it now_

I rested my head down and closed my eyes. Images went through my mind all at once. I smiled to myself. How twitchy you were, nervous, parinoid. But it was so cute. And i fell inlove with you.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I kissed you, and it felt like butterflys flew all around us. When everyone, at school found out they were shocked. The school Bueaty with the Spaz? But i didn't care what they said. I loved you. You were mine.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

It started getting out of hand. We moved in together after school. We were planning on going to the same college. But i guess you had different plans. We were sitting on the bed, arguing. I finally stormed out of the house. The next day I came back crying. I couldn't do it without him.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

We kissed, we touched, we laughed, we cryed. It's all over now. I thought it was going to be forever. You told me, everything was going to be okay. It didn't seem like that.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Laying in bed, talking about random stuff. Tears flowed from our eyes. Were we too stupid to see?

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

You said forever, Tweek. You said it. But it never happened. You said, you would love for me and care for me. But you never did. You joked and said, that we weren't. Now i understand.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

**You Lied.**

* * *

><p>Note: Yea, this Twebe for Soapy Tucker. Song- Mine By Taylor Swift. Sorry, so late. I had to do stuff on here and dA(Deviant Art)<p> 


	3. k2!

_**Pairing: k2 (Kenny x Kyle)**_

_**Song: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**_

_**Rating: I dunno. Depends ... .w. I think M and i think not. owo;;**_

_**Requested By: iknowitsmad22**_

* * *

><p><em>Is it still me that makes you sweat?<em>

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

_Then think of what you did_

Kyle, blushed as he walked in. He knew everyone was going to be staring at him, but he didn't know they would do it so hungrily. Yes, Kyle here is wearing a dress. He took his seat and looked down, trying to pull his dress down as far as it could go. You see, Kyle lost a bet. So he had to wear a short hot pink strapless dress.

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Kenny looked at Kyle and smiled. "Hey there Sexy." He said. Kyle's face got even redder. "U-uh Hey Kenny." Kenny could tell he was nervous so he smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Ofcourse Kyle's face got even redder. "Okay Class." The Teacher started. Kenny smiled _**Today was going to be fun.**_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

At lunch, Kyle took his seat besides Stan. Then Cartman came, Then Kenny. Cartman laughed at Kyle, and said he looked ridiculous, when you could tell he was blushing, by the tinge of pink on his cheeks. Every guy there wanted to pound Kyle to the ground. Stan blushed and kept taking peeks at Kyle. Kenny laughed He was so gay for him.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

Kenny trapped, Kyle with his hands over his shoulders in the locker room. Kyle just looked so delicous.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

There was slobbering, biting, sucking, moaning, screaming. Kyle was suprised no one heard. It was like rape. But not like rape.

_et's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Kenny gently sucked gently at Kyle's collar bone. Kyle moaned into his ear. _Why do we have to do this at school?_ Kyle thought. It didn't matter, now. He was loving it.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Kenny's hand slid up Kyle's dress. It was all cool. They were having alot of fun.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Kenny looked to his left. "Oh..Hey Stan."

* * *

><p>Note: This was originally longer, but my computer got stupid, and when i saved the draft to edit it deleted it. I'm sorry ! I really didn't know what to rate this. My apologies.<p> 


	4. Kybe!

_**Pairing: Kybe**_

_**Requested By: ultraman118**_

_**Song: I need you- Relient K (Chose By Me)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've dug up miles and miles of sand<strong>_

_**Searching for something I can't see**_

_**And I've just got bruised and battered hands**_

_**And a brand new void inside of me**_

_**Complete with walls I did create**_

_**From all the earth that I've displaced**_

_**A mess that I have made from what**_

_**I've just let pile and pile up**_

_**I have not been abandoned, no I have not been**_

_**Deserted and I have not been forgotten**_

There's one thing that Kyle, And that's Science. Except when his partner is Bebe Stevens. Could he have been stuck with a stupider partner? He sighed mumbling something like 'Couldv'e been worse' and sat on the stool. He began to work. "So, How do we do this?" She asked, He let out a irritated sigh and said "Did you even pay attention?" She chuckled and said "Yea, But that doesn't mean I can't ask for help," She narrowed her eyes. "Or does it?" Kyle rolled his eyes and explained everything to her. She happily listened and started to work.

_**I need you**_

_**I need you here**_

_**I need you now**_

_**I need security somehow**_

_**I need you**_

_**Like you would not believe**_

_**You're the only thing I want**_

_**Cause you're everything I need**_

"Bebe, hand me that bottle" Kyle said, not moving his eyes away from whatever he was doing. "Kay, But watch out, it has a few more chemical's in it." He said okay while she handed him the Bottle. "I finished." She exclaimed. He looked over, and then looked at his. "How?" She explained how she did it. Kyle smiled. She's Smarter than she looks.

_**Explore the cave that is my chest**_

_**A torch reveals there's nothing left**_

_**Your whispers echo off the walls**_

_**And you can hear my distant calls**_

_**The voice of who I used to be**_

_**Screaming out "someone, someone please**_

_**Please shine a light into the black**_

_**Wade through the depths and bring me back**_

"Hey Kyle." Kyle looked over. "Yea?" She smiled, a big smile and said "We should hang out some time." He smiled and said "Sounds cool." So they made up the time and place, of where they were going to hang out. After school Kyle happily, walked toawrds the place. Once he got there, he spotted Bebe and sat down next to her. "Hey What's up?" He asked. She smiled at him, and Greeted him. "Waiting for our order."

"Order?"

She smiled. "Yea, I ordered us Pizza. You like Pizza right?" She asked. He smirked and said he loved Pizza, Any kind. Kyle started telling her a Joke, that had to do with Science, and he was supprised that she got it. "So, what's your favorite study?" She asked. He laughed. "Science" She gaped at him and said, "Me too!" He smiled. He learned a lot fabout her that night.

_**I have not been abandoned, no I have not been**_

_**Deserted and I have not been forgotten**_

They hung out the next day, and the next, and the next. And Kyle felt like they were best friend's, Like they known eachother forever. That's when Kyle knew he was falling for the Gorgeous, Smart, Bebe Stevens.

_**I need you**_

_**I need you here**_

_**I need you now**_

_**I need security somehow**_

_**I need you**_

_**Like you would not believe**_

_**You're the only thing I want**_

_**Cause you're everything I need**_

He Spent every second with her completely forgetting his other friends. One day they were walking to Bebe's house to study. Kyle laughed at one of her jokes, as she laughed with him.

_**When my hopes seem to dangle**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**You say you've heard my prayers**_

_**And read my words there on the beach**_

They were walking even paces, until Kyle stopped. "Kyle what's wrong?" Kyle looked down. Red sliding down his fingers. He chocked on a sob. Bebe's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Kyle! Are you okay?" No. He wasn't okay. He fell to his knees and was gripping where it was bleeding. He was shot. Bebe ran to his side. Sobbing she was. "D-do you need me to call N-nine one one?" She asked. He looked at her, His bleary eyes meeting hers. 'No," He said."No you don't." And he died. Right there. She cried and cried.

_**I need you**_

_**I need you here**_

_**I need you now**_

_**I need security somehow**_

_**I need you**_

_**Like you would not believe**_

_**You're the only thing I want**_

_**Cause you're everything I need**_

"Here Lies Kyle Broflovski" The person announcing the death started. After the funeral Bebe squated next to his grave. She sighed and put a rose and a card. The card said "I love you" She smiled and left.


End file.
